


Medical Shit with Ransom & Holster

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Ransom needs some help practicing for an exam. Time for some doctor roleplay.





	Medical Shit with Ransom & Holster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Ransom/Holster, medical experimentation kink
> 
> Just helping a buddy study for his exams."
> 
> https://omgkinkplease.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=7242

"Look, man, I hate to ask this—"

"Dude, you can always ask me anything!" Holster interrupted.

"I need help studying for my current unit. Can I do a DRE on you?"

"A DRE?"

"A digital rectal exam. You know, when the doctor asks you to bend over."

"Oh," Holster said, already feeling committed. It was a little weird, but Ransom was his best friend and it was for school. "Sure, man. What's a little prostate exam between buddies?"

"Okay, I'll get the room ready. See you at seven!" Ransom waved and disappeared up the attic, like he'd asked for a perfectly normal favor.

* * *

 

While Holster played his game until he was out of lives, Ransom busied himself with getting the exam room together. He unrolled wax paper and covered his bed with it, and cut up the back of a night shirt to use it as a hospital gown. On a tray (made of a textbook covered in foil), he sat his box of gloves, his lube, and an anal speculum he'd bought online because it turned out you could just buy them and Ransom wanted to look at actual anatomy.

"Bro, you went all out," Holster said in appreciation when he walked in, easily catching the shirt thrown at him. He undressed in front of Ransom without a second thought, because it wasn't weird. They shared a bedroom and a locker room. They knew what each other looked like naked. It wasn't weird to watch Holster shove his boxers down before covering up with the gown.

"Now that you're in character, bend over the bed, feet slightly apart," Ransom said. "No, not all the way over. Just rest your elbows on the bed." He snapped on a glove, lubing the index finger rather excessively. He narrated like he was just explaining hockey language to a frog.

"First, the doctor puts his finger into the anus at a downward angle." Ransom's finger slid in easier than he had expected. "Then, the doctor waits a few seconds for the sphincter to relax." He stood there, feeling like a dumbass with his finger just resting up his best friend's butt. "Now, the doctor feels around in a circular motion. The doctor is checking for not only lumps, but also size, symmetry, texture, and firmness."

It took Ransom a few seconds to find the right spot. He found the edge of it first, then explored, marveling at how he could feel where each half began, and the little indent running between. "The exam should take about a minute," he continued, ignoring that he'd definitely been stroking Holster's prostate for longer than that.

Being only a shirt cut up the back, Holster's makeshift gown had fallen forward, revealing his erection. "That's perfectly normal," Ransom said. What wasn't perfectly normal was using his free hand to touch it. "Seriously man, sorry," he said, yanking his fingers back. "I've never touched another dude's dick before. I guess I was in curiosity mode."

"Nah, bro, it was okay. You can touch."

Holster's dick did look like it needed touching.

"One second, I've got another thing." Ransom pulled out his finger and took off the glove, then drizzled the speculum with lube. "You might feel a little pressure," he said before he inserted it and locked it open.

Though it normally went unsaid, Holster did have a super fly hockey butt. But as many times as he'd seen its glory, he'd never seen it with a speculum shoved up Holster's anus so that he could look inside. He'd had his finger in there. It all felt a little unreal.

"You cool man?" he asked. If Holster was cool, this wasn't weird.

Holster bent further forward, until his head rested on his hands. "Yeah, cool," he said.

With that permission, Ransom wrapped his left hand around Holster's cock and his right hand around his own. "The doctor is now jacking you off to see if you have normal sexual function. Before you orgasm, the balls should draw up a bit."

Holster snorted. "Nerd."

But after that Ransom couldn't speak, too busy trying to coordinate both hands while his own building orgasm kept distracting him, making his left hand falter. He decided to concentrate on finishing Holster off first, keeping his eyes on those tell-tale balls. As soon as he saw the signs, he focused on his right hand, and soon there was come striping both the wax paper on the bed and Holster's gaping hole.

Ransom did the only thing that was proper. A fist-pump celly, followed by a back-pounding bro hug.


End file.
